


La corona pesa sobre mis hombros

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Coronación, Cumple con el Canon, Dolor/Luto, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Spanish Translation, it's glimmer and angella sad hours
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: ***** Season 3 spoilers****Glimmer nunca pensó mucho en convertirse en Reina. Después de todo, su madre esーSu madre era un ser inmortal. Se supone que los seres inmortales no deben morir.Se sienta en una gran silla, en el balcón de una de las habitaciones laterales del castillo de Luna Brillante. Delante de ella, en la repisa, hay una almohada negra, con una brillante corona de oro blanco encima. La gente del reino se apiña abajo, en el jardín del castillo. El eco de un murmullo suave resuena, hoy ha sido un día tranquilo.





	La corona pesa sobre mis hombros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the crown is heavy on my shoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098618) by [artemiswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiswords/pseuds/artemiswords). 

> Historia original de Artemiswords (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de su historia y de mi traducción.

Glimmer nunca pensó mucho en convertirse en Reina. Después de todo, su madre esー

Su madre era un ser inmortal. Se supone que los seres inmortales no deben morir.

Se sienta en una gran silla, en el balcón de una de las habitaciones laterales del castillo de Luna Brillante. Delante de ella, en la repisa, hay una almohada negra, con una brillante corona de oro blanco encima. La gente del reino se apiña abajo, en el jardín del castillo. El eco de un murmullo suave resuena, hoy ha sido un día tranquilo.

Luna Brillante siempre es ruidosa, colorida y conmovedora. Pero hoy no, no estos últimos días. Es sombría, tranquila y el aire se siente pesado y difícil de respirar. Ni siquiera los pájaros cantan. Todo el reino lamenta la perdida.

Su madre nunca llevó realmente la corona, ya que siempre se ha utilizado más para ocasiones especiales. Como bodas, fiestas importantes y, por supuesto, ceremonias de coronación. El color de la corona hace juego con esos pendientes que Angella nunca se quitó. Siempre dijo que un día se los daría a Glimmer, cuando fuera mayor y, según sus palabras, fueran más responsable con sus cosas. Pero ella ya se había ido.

Alguien le sugirió que solo hiciera una pequeña ceremonia en el salón del trono, pero eso significaría que tendría que sentarse en el trono. El trono de su madre. Eso no estaría bien, pues, no se sentía como el de ella todavía.

Glimmer se centra de nuevo en la multitud. No había crecido desde la última vez que se percato de su tamaño, es probable que todo el mundo ya estuviera allí. Es hora de empezar.

Excepto, que este no debería ser el momento de Glimmer.

Se suponía que Glimmer era sólo la Comandante de Luna Brillante. Mientras la guerra continuara, y después, para asegurar la paz. Se suponía que era una líder, sí, pero de la Rebelión, no de todo un reino.

Tal vez cuando creciera y se hiciera más sabia, y su madre se cansara de ser Reina, le pasaría la corona a ella. Luego, cuando Glimmer se hiciera demasiado mayor para gobernar, también le pasaría la corona a su hijo o hija. No esperaría hasta sus últimos momentos de vida para hacer que su hijo se convirtiera en rey o reina. Principalmente porque también le gustaría guiarlo de la misma manera que su madre lo había hecho, o _debería haber hecho_, verlos llegar a ser mejores lideres que ella, como su madre dijo que Glimmer lo sería algún día. Después de su muerte, Angella continuaría guiándolos, ayudando a los futuros gobernantes de Luna Brillante. Así es como se suponía que debía ser. Glimmer nunca pensó que tendría que vivir sin ella, nunca pensó que la perdería para siempre.

La gente dice que una madre nunca debería tener que llorar por la muerte de un hijo, pero Angella vivía con la idea de que algún día tendría que hacerlo. Tal vez por eso era tan protectora con ella.

Pero, ¿Acaso es mas justo que una niña llore la muerte de su madre?

¿Especialmente cuando esta niña ya tuvo que llorar por su padre?

Glimmer había pensado en ello en mas de una ocasión. Una Etheria inmersa en la paz, la Horda hacía tiempo que se había ido. Una gran fiesta de coronación, todas las princesas y sus amigos estarían allí, celebrando con ella. Toda la gente de Luna Brillante miraba y animaba mientras la Reina Angella daba uno de sus increíbles discursos y se quitaba la corona para dejarla sobre la cabeza de Glimmer.

Debería estar aquí, en este gran día. Para decirle a Glimmer lo que no puede hacer, como siempre hacía. Probablemente discutirían sobre lo que Glimmer debería decir, o incluso como vestirse, pero con el tiempo llegarían a un acuerdo. Glimmer bromearía sobre cómo puede darle órdenes a su madre ahora. Entonces Angella bromearía con algo como; _sigo siendo tu madre, Glimmer, y no dudaré en castigarte si es necesario. Glimmer puede oír su voz fuerte y clara._

Ella debería estar aquí. Contando grandes historias de su padre, diciendo cómo debería estar el aquí también, y lo orgulloso que estaría de su hija. Apenas lo recuerda, era tan pequeña cuando él murió, cuando la Horda se lo quitó. Tiene algunos destellos que forman recuerdos. Hacía dibujos muy brillantes que aparecían en el aire frente a ella. Brazos fuertes y cálidos que la sostenían cuando lloraba. No mucho más, ni siquiera su voz.

¿Y si también olvida la voz de Angella? ¿O de como sus alas trasmitían calidez cuando la envolvían en un abrazo? ¿O lo delicados y suaves que se sentían sus dedos cuando acariciaban su cara? ¿O la forma en que hablaba con firmeza con la gente, pero apacible con ella cuando estaban las dos y no discutían? ¿O la forma en que siempre mantenía la barbilla levantada, aunque era más alta que los demás?

Glimmer cierra los ojos.

Trata de pensar en los extraños recuerdos de hace unos días. Un universo supuestamente perfecto, que se sentía fuera de lugar, a pesar de que tenía todo lo que deseaba tener ahora mismo. A su madre y a su padre junto a ella y ninguna Horda causando sufrimiento a nadie. Se preguntaba si así es como se vería su padre hoy en día. Si así es como sonaría su voz. Piensa en lo feliz que se sintió por lo que pareció ser un minuto, antes de que todo desapareciera. Pero nada de eso era real.

Glimmer hará justicia. Tiene que hacerlo. La Horda siempre ha sido una constante en la vida de su familia. Primero le quitó a su padre, antes de que ella pudiera entender lo que significaba la guerra. Luego le dio esos momentos falsos con su familia, sólo para quitárselos de nuevo. Le dio falsos recuerdos que ahora echará de menos y que le causaban tanto dolor, como si realmente hubieran ocurrido. Luego le arrebataron a su madre.

Glimmer vengará a sus padres y se asegurará de que la Horda no vuelva a hacer daño a nadie. Destruirá a la Horda, incluyendo a Catra si es necesario, aunque le cueste la vida.

Ella abre los ojos.

Su madre debería estar aquí guiándola, dándole consejos sobre cómo ser una buena reina, de como ser amada por toda Luna Brillante, respetada por todos los demás reinos. ¿Qué piensa la gente de Glimmer? ¿Una princesita malcriada que sólo sabe brillar y que no había podido ser una buena comandante? ¿Quién no puedo detener una guerra incluso cuando tiene a una guerrera legendaria de su lado? ¿Quién no pudo salvar ni siquiera a su propia madre?

Adora dice que Angella la salvó a ella y a todos los demás. Adora se habría sacrificó para arreglarlo todo, pero Angella fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ir en su lugar.

Glimmer deseaba que sus últimas palabras con su madre no hubieran sido una discusión. Ella deseaba haber compartido un último abrazo, un abrazo que significase un _te quiero_, un abrazo que significase _confío en ti_,_ pero por favor ten cuidado_, _por favor intenta no sufrir heridas, por favor no me dejes. Por favor_ー

Una respiración profunda.

Ella no va a llorar durante la ceremonia, su madre no lo haría. Puede dejar las lágrimas para el silencio de la noche. Un silencio que ahora se da cuenta de que nunca volverá a ser llenado por los delicados pasos de su madre, o por el suave golpe en su puerta cuando le preguntaba si podían hablar un rato. Puede dejar las lágrimas para la soledad de la noche. Cuando es sólo Glimmer y sus pensamientos y una pesada soledad la rodean en un frío abrazo consumiéndola casi por completo.

Glimmer deseaba no haberle echado en cara que estaba paralizada por el miedo, porque es la mujer más valiente que conocía. Ella mantuvo la cabeza alta incluso después de la muerte de su rey, a pesar de que cargaba con la culpa de enviarlo a su muerte. Ella crió a Glimmer y gobernó un reino sola. Glimmer desearía no haberle dicho eso a su madre, porque así es como se siente ahora mismo. Todo un reino espera sus órdenes. ¿Cómo se supone que va a dirigir un reino cuando apenas podía liderar un pequeño grupo de princesas? ¿Cómo se supone que va a hacer todo esto sola?

Glimmer toma otra respiración profunda, no tiene sentido hacer que todos esperen más tiempo. Finalmente se levanta y camina hacia el borde del balcón. La multitud que murmuraba ahora se sume en un pesado silencio. Todo el mundo mira, espera.

Levanta la barbilla, toma la corona de la almohada y se la pone en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Se siente pesada.

Un peso recae casi de inmediato en su cabeza y en sus hombros

Ella ve a su tía Castaspella, junto a Bow y Adora, con la Alianza Princesas detrás de ellas. Quizá no esté completamente sola.

**"El último deseo de mi madre",** dice Glimmer, tratando de mantener su voz alta y firme, **"Era que nos cuidáramos los unos a los otros. Prometo cuidar de Luna Brillante tan bien como ella lo hizo".**

Glimmer sólo deseaba que su madre estuviera con ella, para que las dos pudieran seguir cuidándose mutuamente.

**Author's Note:**

> De todos los fanfic Post-Season 3 que he leído, este es si duda uno de mis favoritos, si tuviera que mencionar otros diría: "Repercussions" de Archivefourscone y What I Want de Doublepasse (Estos ya se centran en Catra)
> 
> if there's a problem with the translation, I can eliminate it. I just hope I don't bother anyone with it.


End file.
